


The Teyvat Killing Game

by fruit_skins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa AU, Gen, Many people will die, Modern Era, takes all danganronpa game idea so play the game or watch the anime before this, will add more tags as more people die, writer tiny brain so things might not make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_skins/pseuds/fruit_skins
Summary: Danganronpa au. Barbara wakes up in a locker and meets other people, including Aether, who are in the building. They are apparently in some kind of game. Will there be a winner? Who will it be?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Teyvat Killing Game

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this and told my friend. we both expanded on it. the story is messy because she doesn't want some people to die so I had to compromise.

-ugh my head hurts- Barbara tries to check her head and see if she is injured anywhere but finds out that she doesn’t have enough space to move. As the head throbbing slowly fades away, her focus comes back. -it’s so dark in here. And my legs feel all prickly- she looks to her right and sees little slivers of light coming in through tiny vent-like openings. -a door- She tries to push at it and it doesn’t budge. She tries pushing at it with more force and the door suddenly swings open and she falls to the ground. She dusts off her church outfit and looks back at the place she fell out of. -I was in a locker? How did I get in there? Who put me in there?- Barbara was about to examine the locker when the walls of the room crumble, revealing a huge robotic machine with a single eye and long arms that can slap the crap out of her. It makes a weird robotic noise before it starts spinning its arms like a Beyblade. The floor shakes with every step it takes towards Barbara. She dashes out of the room and runs down the hallway. -damn what was that weird robot?- Barbar runs through multiple hallways and turns every corner she can but the robot is still following her. She was about to lose all hope until she saw a door. -come on a bit more and then I can rest- She pushes her tired legs to run to grab the handle. She quickly shuts the door behind her and slumps down to sit and catch her breath. She was still sitting on the floor when a boy with a long braid of blonde hair walks up to her.

“Hi, my name is Aether! Nice to meet you. What is your name?”  
“My name is Barbara. Do you know what this place is?”  
“No, I don’t. I was hoping you would since everyone else doesn’t”  
“There are… other people?”  
“Yeah, here, follow me.”

Aether holds out a hand to help Barbara get up. Together they both walk across the room and open another door. Barabara lifts her hands to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness while letting them adjust.

“Sorry, I should have warned you beforehand.”  
“No, it’s fine.”

A whole crowd of people turns their heads to locate the new voice they heard. The duo and the group have a little staredown until that was interrupted by a little floating fairy clearing her throat.

“EHem. I see you guys have not died yet, which is good. I am your local host Paimon!”  
“Host? What was that suppose to mean?” A wine-colored lady with a nun outfit says.  
“Oops, you weren’t supposed to know that. That doesn’t matter, you’ll forget about it soon.”

Paimon takes out a remote from a hidden pocket in her weird onesie and presses the button. The room fills with purple fog and people started falling to the ground, unconscious. Barbara tries to hold her breath to stay conscious as long as she could, but eventually, she couldn’t. Her eyelids start drooping as she blacks out. 

\--------------

“Hey, hey, are you alright? Wake up.”

Barbara groans and covers her eyes with her arm. The voice gently removes her arm from her face and Barbara is forced to wake up when the lights are too bright to allow her to get a peaceful rest. She sits up and sees a boy with gold eyes and a blonde braid.

“Hi, sorry for interrupting your nap but you should probably meet the other ultimates. I’m Aether the ultimate detective.”  
“And I’m Barbara, the ultimate idol. Since I’m awake let’s go meet them.”

They both walk over towards the crowd and introduce themselves.  
A brown hair girl with a red bow in her hair and red outfit grins and waves at them.  
“Hi! I’m Amber the ultimate glider! I’m not old enough to actually glide down from high places but one day I will.”  
A blue hair boy with an eyepatch and a titty window speaks up next.  
“I’m Kaeya, ultimate leader. And yes my eye is fine, I inherited this eyepatch from my grandfather so I must wear it.”  
A blonde ponytail lady coughs politely and introduces herself.  
“I’m Jean, ultimate guard. I will do everything to protect us from harm.”  
A brunette ara ara into her hands and adjusts her purple witch hat as she speaks.  
“My name is Lisa, but you can call me sister. Ultimate librarian.”  
A redhead tries desperately to hide in the shadow even when he knows Barbara and Aether has already seen him.  
“Diluc, ultimate bartender. I will not make any drinks for anyone, especially kids.”  
A girl with two tiny pigtails and a pet bird perched on her shoulder took a deep breath before talking.  
“It is I, the one and only, the last remaining survivor of the mages of long ago. One may address thee as Fischl, the ultimate mage. Oz is my companion’s name. If you need any help with magic and mage things, do not be afraid to speaketh thy name and thou shall come and assist you”  
A boy with baggy pants and a hoodie with a hole cut out to let his gray hair flow on his back grunts and speaks.  
“Razor. Ultimate wildlife protector. Me protect. Family. Home.”  
A boy rubs the bandage on his nose and sneezes before turning to speak to Barbara and Aether.  
“Name’s Bennett nice to meet you! Guess I’m the ultimate unlucky guy since I’m very unlucky. You should stay away from me or else my bad luck my rub off on you and hurt you.”  
A girl with teal hair and big round glasses fiddles with their finger and inhales several times to calm down. She breathes in and out three times before she finally speaks to them, tho quietly.  
“My name is Sucrose… ultimate botanist. We can talk about plants… but you don’t have to! Only if you want.”  
A girl with a braid shaped into a bow on the back of her head wipes some drool off her face.  
“Xiangling, ultimate cook! I can cook anything! Do you think the little fairy thing is edible?”  
A girl fans herself with a fan, snapping it shut when she notices them turning to her.  
“Ayaka, ultimate geisha. And no I will not perform for you just because you ask.”  
The weird nun who spoke up before stares at them before speaking.  
“Rosaria, ultimate nun I guess. I don’t trust you and you shouldn’t trust me.”  
A guy with orange hair and bright blue eyes smiles at them before speaking.  
“Hey there, I’m Childe. Ultimate adventurer. I’ve been to many places and can tell you about them if you ask.”  
Two blue hair boys look up at the duo. One is eating a popsicle while the other closes the book.  
“I’m Xingqiu, ultimate writer. My friend is Chongyun, ultimate exorcist. I don’t know where he got the popsicle from, it’s a mystery that can never be solved. Sounds worthy enough to be written.”  
A purple hair lady looks up from a scroll she was looking at. She rolls it as she starts to speak.  
“Ultmate Architect, Keqing. I can also fix broken walls or build shelves if needed.”  
A black-haired grumpy looking kid stares at them in silence before speaking.  
“Name’s Xiao. Ultimate fighter. If you wish to fight with me just say my name.”  
A man with black hair that ends with glowing orange tips tied into a ponytail calmly introduces himself to them.  
“I am named Zhongli, I am the ultimate geologist. Perhaps one day we can sit and drink tea and discuss rocks and the past things it might have seen.”  
They turn to the last person that has yet to introduce themself. A man with shoulder-length blonde hair and wide teal eyes.  
“Ultimate observer, Albedo.”

The group exchange greetings with each other and were starting to get themself familiar with each other when the weird fairy thing shows up again.

“Hehe, bet you guys miss me! Who wouldn’t miss Paimon.” Paimon puffs its chest out. “You guys might be wondering why you guys are here, well Paimon will explain. You are here to participate in a game. The game will not start until a week later so you guys can relax and talk to each other. Isn’t Paimon so nice?”

“But what game are we playing?” Xingqiu says. Xiao, Keqing, and a few other nods their head in agreement. Paimon decides to pretend she does not hear them in favor of eating a piece of toast.

“You guys can walk around and explore. You also have your own rooms, make sure to find them or else you will have to sleep on the floor in the bathroom or something. Paimon is hungry so Paimon will leave now.”

Paimon floats out of the room leaving them behind.

“Let’s go find our rooms.” Barbara suggests. With nothing better to do, the crowd disperses to go walk around on their own.

“Let’s go look around together!” Barbara grabs Aether hand and drags him along as she walks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> who do you think takes after who? who do you think is the mastermind? tell me what you think.


End file.
